


Time of My Life

by maidofvoid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Major character death - Freeform, Pre-Death Aradia, Pre-Hivebent, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidofvoid/pseuds/maidofvoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia has lived her whole life in fear of the Highbloods, but she's forced to constantly be around them. Maybe this one will be different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seadweller

I can’t believe I agreed to go to this stupid meeting, and I can’t believe I let Kanaya help me get ready for it. She’s been enforcing her beliefs in "high fashion" onto every troll willing to indulge her. Sadly enough, I agreed to be one of those trolls. I had nothing else to do today anyways.

"I hope you're getting ready for the fitting, Aradia." I hear Kanaya yell from inside her hive. Rainbow drinker instincts never fail to surprise me at the worst times. I'm already a little shaken up from the recent news that both of the highbloods will be attending the "meeting", too. I'm a mere rust blood, but I've hung around Equius enough to understand what the Highbloods are like.

"Aradia! What did I say?" Kanaya shouts once more from inside her hive. I push open the door and walk into my own personal hell. Her hive is a collage of bright colors and cheerfulness, something I honestly wouldn't expect of her. Maybe her lusus has something to do with this?

"I'm right here, you can- woah." I lost my train of thought the moment I caught sight of what is soon to be my dress. Bunches of red cloth cover a mannequin, and I can't say I've ever seen anything like it. I run up to the pedestal and stand completely still so Kanaya can start working.

"Oh, Feferi might be coming down to collect her dress today." Kanaya warns ne while wrapping a tape measure around my waist. Oh great, a burgundy blood and a seadweller in one room. What a fantastic idea, I'm sure this'll go smoothly. I look down at Kanaya as she starts to collect the fabric. I step off the pedestal and look around, hoping for something that'll keep me from standing here awkwardly.

"If you're looking for something to do, I need someone to help sort through the documents for our next FLARP." She points to a pile of papers on one of the many desks in her hive. I forgot that the other trolls left all the grunt work for FLARPs to Kanaya. I guess that's why she never really participates in them, she already knows how they're supposed to play out. I walk over to the desk and look at the giant mound of papers and sketches. I can't believe she usually does this alone.

"Damn, is this why you're always busy?" I ask her. She looks up at me with an annoyed look on her face. I don't want to piss off a rainbow drinker, but I'm actually curious this time.

"Please, that only takes a few hours at most. I don't read the documents, I just sort them." She casually responds before returning to her work. I wonder why Karkat and Vriska write all of this if it never gets used. I guess it's to feel like they're somewhat important to the whole FLARP process.

Either way, I listen to Kanaya and start sorting through the mess. Each paper is sorted by the information on them, so this shouldn't be too hard. I'm still pretty worried about Feferi coming, but I should hopefully be out of here by then.i

"Kanaya? Are you in here." Nevermind, she's right outside the hive. I cock my head behind me to try and get a good look at the highblood as she walks in. She's clearly a fuchsia-blood, almost on the opposite side of the hemospectrum. She's actually pretty short, but I assume it's just the long aging process.

"I have the dress right here, It just needs a few more adjustments before you can wear it." Kanaya doesn't even look up from her work while speaking. She's currently sewing to large pieces of red fabric together. I really hope the whole dress isn't just a mocking of my lowblooded status.

"Why don't you go over and help Aradia over there." Kanaya points to me and I shoot a glare at her. I know what she's trying to accomplish, but this action could get me killed. Kanaya is a jade-blood, she's never had to worry about Highblooded assholes threatening to murder her.

"Sure! I'd love to help." Feferi perks up and dashes right over to me. She's way too happy about sorting through paperwork, and I know something must be up. She's far too different from Eridan and Equius. It's making me pretty anxious about standing beside her.

"So you're Aradia Megido, right?" She whispers to me once Kanaya walks out of the room. I nod silently and continue looking through the papers. Kanaya isn't even touching Feferi's dress, so why is she still here?

"You don't have to be scared of me you know." She giggles under her breath. This time I shoot up and give her a puzzled look. Highbloods aren’t supposed to be this friendly to lowbloods like me. I double-check the sign on her tanktop, and sure enough it’s fuschia.

I avoid talking to her just in case I set her off by saying something wrong. Equius gets offended by the smallest things, and I wonder if other highbloods are the same way. This Feferi girl does pique my interest, though. She's dressed like a highblood, but I'm starting to wonder if she's just a midblood in disguise. There's really no way to tell yet, since our blood colors have only started to show in our eyes.

"I'm going to step out to collect more materials for this dress, I'll be back soon." Kanaya calls from the doorway of her hive. Feferi walks over to her and whispers something that makes Kanaya smile. I try to listen in on the conversation, but neither of them are loud enough to hear. I return to sorting the papers and the door to Kanaya's hive slams shut.

Feferi walks back over to me. I continue to try and examine her, maybe to find some evidence on her real self, but there's nothing. Is she really just being nice?

"Alright, so what's your deal?" Feferi perks up when she hears me speak. I guess I must've been too quiet for her comfort.

"Well, I don't believe the Hemospectrum should keep trolls from interacting and I think it's funny how you keep trying to avoid looking at me." She answers with the happiest grin on her face. I knew the Hemospectrum didn't matter when it came to quadrants and such, but after being around Equius long enough- I started to believe it does. This girl is so different from him in every way, but I can't say I don't like it.

I quietly return to my work, occasionally looking up to see if Feferi is still there. I know I just met her, but being her presence is a little... comforting. I guess it's just the knowledge that I'm safe from her attacks. Every once and awhile, our eyes will meet when I look up. We'll giggle a little bit and look back and the neat piles we've created. This goes on for a few more minutes before Feferi groans and walks over to me.

"Aradia, this is boring. Can we please take a quick break?" She whines, pulling on my shoulder. I look down at the shorter girl and roll my eyes. I know this paperwork is boring enough to kill a man, but she's begging like a wriggler. I wonder how her lusus puts up with her. Poor guy is probably worn out.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" I groan, giving into her plea. Her face brightens up as she locks her hand around mine. Feferi drags me over to a staircase in the corner of Kanaya's hive, and I assume she wants to lead the way. She keeps her hand in mine while we slowly make our way down the stairs. After we make it down a few more steps, I grow curious as to where we're actually going. I decide to ask Feferi, since she seems to have a pretty good idea.

"It’s only the absolute best place in Kanaya’s hive! We’re almost there, trust me.” Feferi exclaims, while still pulling me down the long flight of stairs. I’m not sure if I can trust her, but something deep within me tells me I can. I’ve never had this strange feeling before, but I can’t say I don’t like it. Feferi squeals and regains my attention. We’ve reached the bottom of the stairs, and the room we’re in is a lot more boring than Feferi insisted. There’s a small bench sitting in front of two giant curtains, not very interesting if you ask me.

“Okay, sit down and prepare to be amazed!” Feferi is way too pumped about this lame room, but I listen to her anyways. I sit myself on the bench while she rushes over to the curtains. She waits for me to get comfortable before dragging the curtain open. There’s a super bright light, but my eyes quickly adjust to it. Turns out, the curtains were covering a massive window that exposes the outdoors. As a normal troll, my eyes should be burned by the blistering rays of the Alternian Sun. For some reason, though, they aren’t. Feferi plops down next to me and I ask her about the window.

“It’s made so normal trolls like us can see outside. They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Beautiful is an understatement, it’s straight up the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. The sky is a bright blue, just as the books described it would be. I never thought I’d ever get to actually see it for myself. I look at the sea dweller sitting next to me in absolute amazement.  

“Thank you so much, Feferi.” I thank her, but she merely nods. We decide our break is over, so we close the curtains and head back upstairs. The rest of the day consists of us sorting paperwork until Kanaya returns with the fabric for my dress. Feferi collects hers and leaves the hive, making sure to say goodbye to me first. Kanaya wiggles her overly-manicured eyebrows at me, but I dismiss her.

“You should’ve gotten her Trollian, I have it if you want it.” Kanaya teases. I roll my eyes at her, but I really do wish I had asked about it. Eventually, Sollux contacts me about another dig we have to do today. I thank Kanaya for inviting me over and use the transportalizer to get back to my hive. Sure enough, Sollux is standing by the tool table with a smug grin on his face.

“So what’s this about you and F.F?”


	2. Pretty Highblood Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi and Aradia get to know eachother better.

  "So she told Eridan, and Eridan told you?" I inquire, promptly searching through the dig tools. Sollux laughs at me while I fumble for a tiny shovel at the end of the table. His laugh could deafen anyone, yet I somehow live through it. He continues to pester me about Feferi, despite all my protesting and yelling.

  “Wasn’t she like totally flushed for you, Sol?” I snap at him. He lets out a small giggle and I think he rolled his eyes under his glasses. I could’ve sworn they were red for each other at least once. Maybe I’m wrong? Either way, I don't care. Feferi doesn't even know where my hive is. We'll never see each other ever again.

  "I invited her to the dig, by the way." I stop dead in my tracks and process what he said. Why did he invite her without telling me first? This is my dig, not his. What a dick, he always acts so self entitled. It's too late to uninvite her now, what should I do?

  "Am I late?" A cheery voice perks up behind us. Shit, she’s already here.

  “Hey F.F!” Sollux greets her, and I can hear them walking around my cave. I quickly run over to the nearest hole, trying to look like I’m busy. They’re talking to each other, but it’s too quiet to understand. Not that I give a shit about what they’re saying, but I would like to know what the two are up to.

  “So, AA, got any jobs for her?” Sollux asks, clearly trying to fuck with me. I swear, I’m going to kill him at the first chance I get. I sigh and stand up, looking at my tool table.

  “Uhh, let’s see.” I walk over to the table, sifting through the mess. What would the highblood even be able to do? She’s frail and far too skinny to pick anything heavy up.

  “I can just keep her company!” She perks up. Any company would be better than Sollux’s, but I barely know her! How am I supposed to talk to this girl without totally embarrassing myself?

  “Uhh, I guess that would be fine.” I answer, and Feferi’s face brightens. Sollux winks at me, and I scoff back.

  “Well, I’ll leave you ladies to it. I’ve got some plans with a new code for KK.” He walks out, leaving the two of us alone. Yep, totally gonna kill him. He has no chance. I turn back to my work, hoping Feferi gets bored and leaves. It’s not that I don’t like her, I just don’t know how to interact with her.

  She plops down next to me, completely entranced by the movements of my hands. Whenever I go to pick up a new tool, she asks every question she can about it.

  “What does that one do?” She asks, eyes wide like a wriggler. Her finger points towards the tool I’m currently holding, which is literally just a brush. I take a second to inspect her small hand. Her nails are manicured, painted with her blood color. There’s not a speck of dirt to be seen on them. Must be from the easy living of Highbloods.

  “You sure are full of questions.” I laugh, shaking pieces of hair out of my face. I forgot to put my large, thick hair back in a ponytail before starting the dig. Feferi reaches up to my face, and I tense up. Her small hand brushes the loose hair, and places it behind my ear. Her hands are warm against my skin, only making me more aware of her presence. My breathing hitches from me not knowing how to react. It’s not everyday I get touched so delicately by a highblood. Equius was never so careful around me.

  “Questions fuel imagination.” Feferi smiles at me, almost illuminating the room with her happiness. I try to focus on the bones, but this girl is far more interesting. I want to get lost in her madness.

  “Do you want to see the rest of my hive?” I ask, setting down my tools. I stand up, brushing the dirt off my grey skirt.

  “Of course I do!” She bounds up, wrapping her hand around mine. The touch is so foreign to me. I know it’s innocent, but I can’t help wondering why she’s so comfortable.

  Why is she so blind to our difference in blood color? I ignore the thoughts telling me that this is wrong. They’re just my doubts, I can’t live in fear. Feferi is different… she’s my friend. She’s not going to hurt me.

  “So, uh, this is the main living room.” I stutter, still locked in my internal argument about the strange girl. Feferi suddenly gets excited and releases my hand. The warmth is all gone, as is she.

  “Where did you get this rug? It’s the cutest!” She’s squatting beside my old rug, entranced by the intricate designs that sprawl across it. I’ve had the rug for years, I truly have no clue where I got it. Feferi quickly moves on to the next interesting thing in my hive, intrigued by every little thing. What an innocent young girl. There’s no way she could hurt anyone.

  “I’m glad you find my hive so interesting.” I laugh, wondering how strained I sound. I’ve been working all day and I’m sorta ready for some sleep.

  “Are you tired?” Feferi asks, setting an ornate plate back on my cabinet. I’m extremely tired, but I’m not sure if I want her to leave. She’s good company. I seat myself on my old, ragged couch; Feferi quickly sits beside me. I wonder if I should turn in for the night. I’d love to continue talking to her, to continue being around her.

  “Just a little, I’ll survive.” I half-heartedly answer. I stretch out my arms, and I know Feferi sees right through my lie. She stands up, fixing her skirt.

  “I should get going.” Her smile seems to fade a bit? I pull myself off the couch and lead her to the exit of my hive. As much as I want her to stay, she is royalty. She probably has more important business to attend to.

  “C-can I hug you?” She looks up at me as I open the door leading towards the transportilizar. What a strange question, I’ve never had someone ask me that before.

  “Of course you can, silly.” I answer. She basically leaps into my arms, wrapping hers around my neck. I’m not that much taller, but I’m definitely stronger. She’s still so warm, like a blanket I never want to take off. The hug ends as soon as it starts, and we say our goodbyes.

  When I’m sure she’s totally gone, I decide to clean up the tools laying around. When I quickly pick up one of them, a loose piece of wood sticking out slices my hand. I drop the tool, seeing the how the burgundy blood from my hand stains the wooden tool. I thought I could finally ignore my blood, but I was wrong. I watch the blood pour out of my hand, a hideous reminder of my low class standing. A reminder that I’m below Feferi. A reminder that we can never truly be friends.

  I pick up a cloth, wiping away the hot blood. The smear of burgundy is enough to drive me to tears. I drop the cloth and back away, not wanting to look at it anymore. I rush into the living room of my hive, wiping tears off my face. Moments like these make me glad I don’t wear makeup, or I’d have streams of black running down my face.

  I replace my grey skirt and t-shirt for a tank top and pajama pants, taking a brief moment to look at myself in the mirror. I’m pretty chubby, my thighs are probably bigger than most other girls. I would lose weight, but I’m pretty okay with my body as it is. I don’t see much reason to change it.

  I crawl into the bed in my room, pulling the covers over me. Most trolls sleep in recoupracoons, but I find it easier to just rest in a bed. I always hated the sopors affects on me anyways. I toss and turn in bed, thinking about what had happened today. Thoughts buzz in my mind, making sleep nearly impossible. I’ve no longer let the nightmares affect me, meaning I am usually able to sleep. But after today, sleep isn’t coming easily. I keep my eyes shut, but all I see are flashing images of Feferi. I’m so pathetic…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back!!!! so more updates on this fic, and my cronkri one. thanks u bbs.

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYY NEW FANFICTION! Yes I'll still be posting for my Cronkri one, but this is a new main one for when that one's finished. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please please please leave comments telling me what you think about it! I really appreciate your input bros. Anyways, thanks for reading <3


End file.
